Mr Base and his life
by MLPFAN12
Summary: This is mostly about Base who's Purple Artist older brother who's a baseball player for the Canterlot Solar and lives in Manehattan but still hates his brother but does he patches up his relationship with his brother or pretends to path it up then ruin it to hurt his feelings but will it has a negative consequence when he visit his brother one time only the readers will find out.


Mr Base is a baseball player in Manehattan for the Canterlot Solar which he enjoys picking on his younger brother Purple Artist for everything but they had a sister which they called Ms Water even though her name was Blue and she was a scuba diver. The young player after practice for the upcoming season he ran into a mare called "Chello" where she plays the cello and loves to say hello where her name is a combined word of Cello and Hello. The 2 went on a date where Base is a pegasus and Chello is an earth pony but after a month the 2 gotten married where they gotten married early because she was expecting there baby where he was nice to her but kept saying that there child will be a MELB (Major Equestrian League Baseball) but she wants there foal to be happy. One a nice night she met Base's brother Purple Artist who she thinks he's lovely where while Base was busy at a bar where Purple took her to the nearest hospital to give birth to a colt named "Fuzz" but she told him the bar which Base frequency visit about 8-9 times a week. He did but Base tried to attack his brother with a broken bottle so he backed off and told his brother that his wife needs to be with a real stallion that'll always be there for her. Base then raised his hoof threatening to beat up his brother who's a alicorn but they have a bit of earth pony history in them. A few years passed where he's a successful baseball player but wants his son to follow in his hooves steps but he wouldn't listen to his wife who wants him to be happy and find his talent. During a baseball game in midsummer he saw his brother in the bleachers of the stadium and saw him sit next to Princess Twilight Sparkle but though he was still a single loser but didn't care to question why last year that Chello took there son to Canterlot where Purple Artist invited her to his and Twilight Sparkle's royal wedding but he hit a ball which headed towards his brother's face but he didn't notice when he leaned over to take a drink of his wife's water which he bought for her at a concession stand. He didn't notice until his wife used her magic aurora to catch it but gave it to her husband who loves her very much. Throughout the game he thought his brother was a sore loser but didn't really attention to his brother in the audience. Outside of the stadium after the game his brother talked to him but called him a loser and a sad excuse for life and never going to marry a princess, so he should move on where he thinks he's funny for picking on him. He had a surprise for him when he just said honey where Twilight Sparkle walked over where he was now jealous where Purple did get to marry a princess but told him that there expecting a foal but Twilight told him it's there 4th foal there expecting where Base told them that they need to do better things then be in bed. They both told him that for a few months after there marriage he rarely sleep against his wife where he would roam the castle and sleep somewhere else until they went on there first vacation which was during they expected there first foal. To be nice he invited them back to his apartment where for lunch but he had an angry outburst saying he wishes that he was he was married to Twilight Sparkle now where his wife and him got a fight but still nice enough to walk the 2 to door and allowed the 2 to go home. Instead of working everything out Chello took her son to the train station with a letter and put him onto the next train to Ponyville to live with his aunt and uncle but she and Base gotten a divorce where she packed all of his stuff and threw him out. After a few weeks the 2 were legally separated but the letter she given her son was a legal paper saying that she's giving full permission for Fuzz to live with his aunt and uncle. In a meeting with the Canterlot Solar where he had 2 options it's resign and be removed from the Equestrian Hall of Fame or keep playing but make about 20,000 bits a year instead of a million or so. He chose the less pay but decided to kidnap his son where he broke the window to his bedroom window which made noise which awaken Purple Artist and Twilight Sparkle where he tried to get him back but he knocked his brother out but had his son tied up to a chair which he tied up his son with rope but tied his mouth up with rope in a new apartment which is kinda run down. He had gotten electrocuted by Princess Celestia but Twilight Sparkle said to him "Hope your happy where you lost your son, brother and sister in law!" she said to her brother in law on what he lost now which he lost his entire family. He cried on the ground where he has nothing now even the door to his apartment blew off which he fixed but didn't have a family he had a wife, son, brother, sister-in law, niece and 2 nephews but knows that his wife left him for a reason was adultery which was one where the other was abusive, always drunk when not playing baseball not helping and forcing there child to do something. When he was sleeping on the floor there was a knock at the door where it was a mare with a baby basket where she told him that next time he shouldn't have too much fun but he pleaded with her to stay and help him raise the kids so she did where the 2 gotten married. He sent an apology letter to his brother and sister-in-law and wanted them to come to his wedding but Purple threw away the letters before his wife could see them. He did get married where he changed but he was busy with the kids where his wife is a doctor and busy a lot were she wasn't home a lot where he was in a home instead of an apartment where during when he played baseball his wife would watch there kids but when he would play baseball she would watch the kids. He loved his new wife but wasn't expecting to marry a doctor but she's a unicorn but told him that if he cheats on him then well she's going to use her magic to hurt him like rip a wing off. When she came home after a few years she found him asleep in the living room highly drunk while there kids were running around on a school night throughout the house with the lights on in the house. She yelled at the kids to go asleep so they apologized to there mother for being up late but she gotten her husband up to scold him for falling asleep, drunk and allowing there colts running around without supervision where the M.P.D (Manehattan Police Department) been reporting of colt and filly kidnappings. He told her to go away where he had a hard day of practice but she went into the kitchen and poured the cider down the kitchen drain but went to kiss there kids asleep where they'll only have 4 hours of sleep left but gave Base a 2nd chance to make it up and next time she's either going to divorce him or move out and live with her parents. During a baseball game near the end of summer baseball flew so fast where he tried to catch it but the ball landed on the ground but ricochet off the ground hitting him on the gut which made him fall over crying for his mother but his and Purple's mother are dead. He was placed on temporary leave where his wife told him that he was going to get hurt sooner or later where her dad used to play hoofball and gotten hurt somewhere a stallion doesn't want to get hit. The 2 had there vacation time saved up so they headed to Ponyville where he has a stallion and mare to apologize to so they headed to Ponyville where he knows that his brother doesn't want to talk to him. Outside of the castle of friendship Base saw his brother tackle Twilight Sparkle and Purple's sons Armor, Decor, while playing football where he tackled Decor where then nuzzled his son's mane and told him that he'll always love his son no matter what and he'll love all of his wife and his kids which he told them all. He then saw his brother walk on over to talk to him so he told the 3 boys to walk over and play football with there mother and sisters (Artist, Chocolate and Vanilla) so they did where he asked his brother on what he wants. Base told him that he's sorry on how he's treated him in the past and willing if they can bury the hatchet and be friends where at first he was reluctant but then hugged his brother saying that is what he always wanted to be friends with his brother where Base's wife asked him if it was hard to make peace with his brother where he didn't want to talk about it. Twilight walked over to them and hugged the 2 saying that she's happy that they finally express friendship and family love. Purple then told her that he always wanted his brother to say that he at least he loves him a little and to make him feel like he's important a little. Base told him that it felt like he was being replaced as the favorite son but Purple told him that he's glad they can put there rivilery behind them but Base asked his brother if he, his wife and 2 kids can stay over for dinner but Purple told them that there's a diner that Twilight Sparkle loves where they make delicious hayburgers which he'll show them to. He did walk them to the restaurant but Base asked his brother if he and his family can stay with Twilight and them but he told him that he'll have to ask Twilight and he'll come back to tell him. Base looked around where the ponies in the town are friendly but he saw Lyra Heartstrings and BonBon holding hooves while walking where he had a disgust where it was his first time seeing a couple of the same gender married but he didn't go out a lot. Base and his family ate dinner where outside of the diner Purple allowed him to stay in his wife and his home as long there on vacation and they can stop by anytime and can visit during the holidays if there home. After a few days they headed home back to Manehattan where Base he was happy to get out of the countryside and back to the city but told his wife that he lied to his brother that he only said that to be nice once and still hates him. Even though his brother was nice to him and allowed him to stay in his wife and his house for free and be kind. Base didn't care and glad to be home and drank some cider which he couldn't believe that his brother and sister in law didn't have but told his wife that there's something going on when they exited the subway of seeing police ponies carrying waggons with the word police on the sides but he turned on the radio. The radio pony said "Last night the Manehattan Police Department drove protesters out of Celestia Park using tear gas and night sticks in the middle of the night. We've received word now that there's a group of protesters in Downtown Manehattan at the intersection of Celestia and Luna Avenues and the police have come to put it down." he said into a microphone telling the listeners on what happened last night and what is happening right now. Base turned off the radio and turned on the TV where the MPD started to attack protesters with nightsticks (like the 1968 Battle of Michigan Avenue/Democratic Convention in Chicago,Illinois in August of 1968) but they quickly rushed there kids to bed where they don't want there kids to watch that. The next day at the stadium Base kept throwing a baseball in the air but threw it at the catcher where the batter hit the ball where he tried to catch it but it hit him in the left side breaking his left wing where even throw he throws with his right wing and catches with his right wing but he was placed on administrative leave until it healed fully and he isn't allowed to play until it's fully healed so he should go home and do nothing. His wife warned him that he was going to get hurt one day but he didn't believe her but there was a knock at the front door. His wife answered it where it was his brother where his wife (you can come up with a name and cutie mark) allowed him in where he has a card which says "Get well soon" where it was signed on the inside where it says "Hope you feel well soon and you can come by and visit us anytime love your brother, sister in law and nieces and nephews. XX Purple Artist your brother, XOXO Twilight Sparkle. XOXO Artist, Chocolate, Vanilla, XX Armor & Decor." says on who signed it where XX means for hugs, XOXO means hugs and kisses. He asked his brother if he would like to stay over for dinner but Purple politely declined where Twilight is making dinner which is spaghetti which is his favorite which she hasn't made in months. Base asked if his family can join them but Purple quickly teleported back home which Base told his wife that on what he did was rude but he quickly teleported back saying they can join them for supper where they'll be there by 4 where Base and his son Hose (cutie mark is a firehose) had to take a train where his wife and other son Cycle (cutie mark is a bicycle) teleported there later about 30 minutes before dinner. Outside Base asked is wife does he look nice in a tuxedo but told his wife that she looks lovely in a sequin dress but don't know how hard it is to be a doctor knowing that any second she can be paged into work during her day off using a pager. She fixed his bow tie but told him that he looks lovely in it where out of all the tuxedo he chose a blue one but he told her that it was the only one the store had to be taken without being tailored on short notice where a tailored one would've taken a few days to fit him. He was nervous but his son Cycle knocked on the door before his mother could where Twilight Sparkle opened the door where her 2 nephews jumped on her greeting her with kisses but she had to get up before Purple Artist tries to drain the water where every time he does it where hot water always lands on him and give him 1st degree burns. She showed them to the dining room where gave them seats around the table while she goes to help her husband before something happens but Base gotten there radio to listen while there waiting. The radio pony said "Mayor Poll had cordoned off the amphitheater where the mayoral election will be held but had 12,000 cops ready and there backed by 6,000 soldiers riot trained and additional 6,000 royal guards where freedom of movement, freedom of speech and freedom of the press has been severely reduced where the mayoral election will begin in a police state there's no other way to say it." the radio pony said over the radio about the mayoral election (like how Walter Cronkit said about the 1968 Democratic Convention in Chicago) where the mayor locked off the area where the amphitheater is at. They turned it off when Twilight Sparkle and Purple Artist came in carrying plates filled with spaghetti where they all have the same amount of spaghetti and sauce and each had a slice of garlic bread on it. After dinner it was getting dark so Twilight Sparkle asked if they would like to stay over for the night where they accepted but Base wanted to know where his brother Purple is at where Twilight told him that he might be in there bathroom or on the balcony adjoining her and his bedroom so Twilight escorted him to the balcony where he was there looking through a telescope looking at the stars where he likes looking at the stars where Base asked him on how he is but Purple told him that he's still happy he ain't on the traveling everywhere type anymore where on Rt 431 aka "Dangerous Route" he was captured by bandits and lucky he wasn't killed but only way he could leave and not get hurt or killed if he was with the mare leader around his age. He asked on what happened like what he means so he had to check if Twilight Sparkle was in the room but told his brother on the privacy of the balcony that he had to give the mare a foal and it's one of those things he has on his mind that he has a filly or colt out there as a bandit if not twins or so. Base told him that it happened before he had gotten married and anypony would've done the same for survival he didn't have a choice, it was either that or death so he took the highroad for survival where he would've done the same. Purple told his brother that Base he (not Purple) would've stayed and became her "romance" slave where he would hardly talked and she would've had his vocal cords removed if he talked too much or said something she didn't like or be on a short leash and train the young to be bandits that raid caravans, travellers and rob trains that run along Rt 431. Purple then told his brother that he's going to sleep now and should leave Twilight and his bedroom because he ain't the type who likes another dude watching them where when he and his wife first got married Purple didn't sleep with his wife for at least 3 months where he would sleep in the hallway, throne, kitchen table, balcony and so but not in a bed with his wife. He started after the 2 went on vacation which 1st it was a houseboat even though he gets seasick but he always was there for his wife during there vacation and now spends time with her but don't like it when she wraps him up in her wing making it hard for him to toss and turn but doesn't complain. Base hugged his brother tightly and kissed him on the head which Purple was about to knock his lights out but Twilight told Base that he can sleep with them if he wants to where Twilight was asleep, Base was smiling while sleeping and Purple his eyes were open but not happy where he had gotten his pillow and slept on the couch but Base cuddled up with Twilight and kissed his sister in law a few times where he wanted to be with her anyway. In the morning the 2 noticed that Purple was not there so Base went to find him where he was sitting next to the river teaching his and Twilight's youngest son how to fish where his name is fish but it's his first time how to fish anyway. Purple walked about 8-9 feet away to yell at his brother for making out with his wife when he came back to get his glass of water but yelled at him that it's not ok where he doesn't go to make out with Base's wife where Base told him that he can make out with his wife and don't even care if he gives his wife a baby. Purple told him that he wouldn't ever cheat on Twilight Sparkle even if she passes before he does he wouldn't move on where with the bandit mare or female changeling well the changeling stole his "love" for a baby where that was before he had gotten married but with the bandit leader he doesn't know if he has a filly or colt but knows he has a pony-changeling filly where she freed him during the Equestrian-Changeling war which lasted for a week. He told Purple that Twilight enjoyed every second when Base and her maked out but Purple tackled him and started to beat him to a pulp but his son yelled for his assistance so Purple started to run towards him and stop beating up his brother. Base then gotten up and tackled his brother making them fall into the river where the 2 continued to fight hitting each other where Twilight's and Purple youngest son dropped the fishing pole and ran home to get mom about dad and uncle Base fighting so Base's wife and Twilight came running out where Twilight used her magic and separated the 2 using her magic aurora and placed the 2 on the ground. The 2 mares yelled at there husbands for using violence and wanted to know what the hell the 2 were thinking even though the 2 are brothers but there is no need for violence but before Purple could explain his side Base would be mean and cut him off where after the 9th time he had gotten mad at his brother again and the 2 started to beat each other up again where again Twilight had to seperate the 2. They talked to each other husbands in different parts of the castle where Base told his wife that he had a fun time cuddling up to his sister in law but didn't kiss her or anything which is a blatant lie. Purple told his wife that he walked in on his wife and Base making out and he doesn't want to raise his brother's child where she reassured him that she ain't but he told her only time will tell. Base's wife then told the 2 that there going to go and continue there vacation and send postcards but she'll keep a close eye on his where he's already hurt and doesn't need to be rough housing but only she and Twilight said goodbye to their nieces and nephews and to them but there husbands didn't say bye where the 2 are hot mad at eachother. They continued on there vacation then headed back to the city but she promised to send postcards and she did from every place she went. Base gotten back into baseball after there vacation where it's a game he loves and like his ex-son Fuzz he tried to make them get there cutie mark but 1 gotten his cutie mark is a golf club a 9 iron golf club and golf ball and daughter a needle with cotton (sewing and so) but at least he married and stayed that way instead of getting divorce. 


End file.
